Her secrets, long forgotten
by shortypink
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild, by her own will. As she trains to improve herself, she finds and creates her secrets. Some will be found, others forgotten, some hidden, and then her biggest secret. That she doesn't even know. Remake of What I want to tell you but i can't.
1. biography

**Spirits**

Loke/Leo Aquarius Aries Taurus Scorpio Libra

Gemini Virgo Sagittarius Capricorn Cancer Pieces

Yukia- prince of all spirits.

Orion-hibiki

Millie-sensitive goth. Has a sad background. Loved Jack. Believes Lucy can change the world.

**Dragons**

Velvinda- queen of dragons

**Members of Guild**(I'll only update the ones that are new or oc.)

Natsu and everyone

**Dating**

Aquarius and scorpio

This will be updated as I bring in new characters.


	2. chapter 1

"What I want to tell you but I can't." Is back. And now it's improved and hopefully much better. So guys this time criticism is needed. I want this the best it can be. Don't hold back. Also heads up I work off the anime no spoilers here.

* * *

_**"Her secrets, long forgotten."**_

_**Inspired by "Roar of the Water Dragon"**_

**Erza, Natsu, and Gray**  
**Erza's P.O.V.**

We had just finished our mission. And somehow all three of us stumbled into a bar. Not that any of use cared, until about an hour later when some drunken idiot came in badmouthing Lucy, saying she was,"All Beauty, no fight." Natsu almost killed the guy, but fell on his face and knocked out cold. I went up to the man. Speaking as calmly as I could currently manage due to the alcohol and how furious I was about his comment on Lucy.  
"You look here mister, Lucy may not be the strongest on our team, but she is by far the smartest, and kindest."

"And how will that save you on the battle field huh? See like I thought, if you guys went to battle and she was the only one standing, what do you think would happen?"

"She... would..."

"She would fall. She would not be able to help any of you. She's your weakest link."

"She is not."

"Or is she? What happens if you had to choose between her and the mission? You would choose her. But then again who cares? It's y'all necks. Not to mention the fact she gets into more trouble then all of you put together."  
Was it true? Was Lucy really that weak? No, she could use some strength, but she didn't mess up. She helped in her own way. Maybe I could bring the idea up to Natsu and Gray. Especially to Lucy I don't want her to get hurt.

"Hey, Lady, I won't be here all night you want something? It's on me."

"A strawberry cake I guess."

**Later that night with Natsu, Gray, and Erza**  
**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Stinking Erza. What's the idea? Pulling me out of bed to have a team meeting. We aren't even a team with out Lucy.  
"Natsu are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening, Erza."

"Natsu! That's not the way you talk to me! But I'll over look it this once because I need to talk to the two of you."  
Erza not pummeling me to death? Something must be up.

"It's about Lucy."

"Erza, what's this about?" I asked worriedly.

"Natsu remember that guy in the bar who was badmouthing Lucy?"

"...Nope."

"Gray, do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway Natsu he said Lucy was weak. Later when I went to chew him out, he told me something that made me worry."

"Erza, what did he say?" Gray asked cautiously.

"He said Lucy was our weakest link. He elaborated on how if all of us got defeated, would Lucy be able to defeat him? He was right when he said most likely not. I'm not doubting Lucy, but I don't want to see her hurt."

"Then we become stronger so that doesn't happen, obviously!" I said proudly

"Natsu, even if we do become stronger, what if we get separated? What if we all can't help her? She needs to become stronger. With or without us."

"But Erza, we can't train Lucy. Her magic is different. Celestial magic isn't something you can really become stronger with." Gray mentioned

"Then why do..." I started.

"Natsu, Gray pointed it out. We can't help Lucy. This is something she has to do on her own. I'm sorry Natsu. But we need to bring it up with Lucy it's her decision. You can help me, help her, or make it more dangerous for her."  
I thought about it as much as it hurt me to even think about being without her for a moment. I knew Erza was right.

"I guess I'll help. For Lucy's sake."

**Back at the guild**  
**Lucy P.O.V.**

Erza, Natsu, and Gray walked in having just came back from a mission. Erza wasted no time, as usual, to come sit by me.  
"Hey, Lucy, maybe you should go training by yourself for a little while. Just to get stronger. I. We don't want you to get hurt in later missions because we can't fight. We'll do anything we can to help you."

Gray added, "Erza's right, just call us and we'll do what we can to help you. After all we can't help you with celestial magic. So we thought we might not be able to help you. We can go on missions to pay your rent." I look at Natsu hoping he might defend me.

"Sorry Luce, but Erza and Gray are right. I'm sorry, but i can't risk you getting hurt." he said looking really glum. Maybe he didn't want me to go, but he either way he didn't look happy.

I reply, "It's okay; I need the training anyway. Though I probably won't need your help." I lied, I knew I would need their help.

Erza says, "Are you sure?"

"We could go with you." Gray and Natsu chime in.

"No, I'm sure. I have Capricorn or Loke train me."

".. Ok. I guess we'll leave it to you then Lucy." Erza said as she walked away.

"Don't do anything stupid like Natsu." Gray called after he started jogging away.

"Be careful Luce. You know I'm always a shout away. Just call and I'll come running. But for now take this." As he wrapped his scarf around my neck. "And come back to me." He whispered into my ear. And then picked a fight with Gajeel.

As much as he changes he never does.

I leave the table and ask MiraJane where Master is and she says that he's in his office. I walk in and tell him about my conversation with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "Are you going to leave?"

"Sort-of. I'll try to keep in touch."

"I know child but you must tell MiraJane, or she will kill you when you get back."

"She will be the only one who I will tell, Master."

"Oh and Lucy, take care and goodbye, my child."

"Good bye for now, Master Makarov."

**Late that night**

Natsu and friends had found a job, had it approved, and left by night fall. I went to go see MiraJane as I left, since I had finished packing earlier today. I told MiraJane and Master goodbye. I summoned Loke and Virgo. Virgo took my bags, while Loke told me he could help and that he knew a great place we could train. A place only known to dragons and spirits. It was a two hour ride, so Loke let me fall asleep while he guided the carriage. Loke and Virgo set up camp while I was still asleep. I woke up about 30 minutes later, or so they say. The place Loke took me to was beautiful, there were flowers everywhere and about one mile in each direction there were giant grooves of trees. It would be the perfect place to train. There was a huge waterfall right in front of me and a cave behind it. Loke and Virgo set up camp next to the waterfall. I walked inside, it looked just like home, well minus the electronics. I grabbed my swimsuit. "I might as well go take a swim while I have time. Then, a booming voice that seemed to come from nowhere asked "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Y-y-y-yes m-m-ma'am." I stammered.

"I'm Queen Velvinda of the Dragons." A very purple colored dragon answered.

"What w-would a q-queen of d-d-ragons want with me?"

"You are going to become my dragon slayer."

"That's impossible! I'm a key user. And I have to train!"

"You have spunk. I like that, but you will become my dragon slayer. You were destined to! And you can do much more then just summon spirits. Your power is vast and wide, yet you have not trained it properly. I know this is much for you to take in, but trust me this IS your destiny."

"Why should I believe you? I just met you! And besides I Need to train, to become stronger."

"I can train you, and help you become stronger. If I can prove my ability will you believe me? Will you accept? And will you listen to me ask for your help?"

"If you can prove it I will become your dragon slayer. And I will listen to your plea and help you in any way I can."

"Lucy, you have met Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you know they're power resides in one particular element?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, You are different, you can posses them all."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because an ancient prophecy was made long ago. It required two dragon slayer mages who could control all the elements. You are suspected of being one of these mages. As the queen of dragons it was my duty to find you, and help train you and your partner. These two mages will recreate the portal lost to us for thousands of centuries. The portal to our own world. Will you help us?"  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm a fairy tail mage! We don't back down from anything."  
"Thank you. Now to see if you are indeed one of these mages. Hold out your hand."  
"Ok." I held my hand out.  
"Turn it over."  
I turned my hand so it was palm down.  
"Now say,'Lightness and Darkness'."  
"That's it?"  
"Just say it."  
"ok. Lightness and Darkness, arise to the call."  
"You pass."  
"Wait. What? But i added a line."  
"That's the point. If you weren't one of these mages you wouldn't have known the next line to that spell."  
"Spell?"  
"That spell is one of many only the two mages would know."  
"Oh. ok. So when do we start?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Not now?"  
"Darling in 3 minutes you are going to faint. Let's not push your luck."  
"Wha..."  
She was right. I fain..

* * *

Do not expect all the chapters to be this long. I'm just rewriting the chapters and cleaning them up. So This is just for the next 14 or so chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

And apology sorry I'm such a lazy gal. But I have to read the Hobbit. It's taking for ever and ever. Anyway. Here's is my chapter 2.

* * *

**Next morning**

"...cy. Lucy. Lucy. It's time to get up."

"Princess, you need to wake up now."

"Virgo, Loke, go away. I want to sleep!"

"Virgo, go ahead and go back for now. Lucy it's time to train."

"Understood, Leo."

"I don't wanna get up. But I guess I will."

"Ok. Get ready breakfast is outside."

"Ok." Now all I have to do is get dressed. Well let's get moving.

**30 minutes later**

Ok now breakfast is..

"Princess hurry up! Breakfast is ready."

"I'm coming." I said loudly while running then I saw breakfast.

"What is going on?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because breakfast is a dead monkey!"

"Oh, Lucy that's not for you. That's for ?"  
I turned and Velvinda wasn't there.

"Anyway your breakfast is that fruit over there."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Loke!"

"Anything for you, Lucy"

I walked away before he tried anything else. The fruit was actually pretty good.  
"So, do you like the fruit?"

"Yeah I do. Thank you," I turned around and saw a beautiful lady,with pretty purple hair. She looked very elegant."whoever you are."

"I'm Velvinda, Lucy."

"Oh sorry! It's just I've never seen this side of you."

"Oh! I didn't tell you that I could turn into a human did I. All dragons can. Sorry, I'm so stupid. I forgot. It's not your fault.

"It's ok. I know now, that's what matters."

"Anyway Lucy, to explain your training or how it will happen."

"Umm, can I finish eating? You can explain while I'm still eating though."

"Sure. Anyway I'll explain about dragons first. You already know from Natsu and the others about how their dragons all disappeared on the same , that day is when all the dragons went into hiding, because of Weisslogia and Skiadrum. Sting and Rogue killed their dragons that day. We went into hiding because Humans and other mages are dangerous to us as we are to them. So we went into hiding.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Continuing on."

"Wait. Velvinda does that mean all the dragons are fine?"

"Oh yes, we are all doing just fine. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, you can continue."

"Alright. As you know all dragons have an element. Well each dragon also has a key similar to your celestial key. There are two copies of each key one for each of the special mages. Each dragon holds their set of keys, so to get them you have to be trained by the dragons and they will turn over their key when they think you are ready. To determine where to start will be discussed later. As a celestial key holder you know about the twelve zodiacs. Keys that only have one copy. You also have met the celestial king in your fight to keep Leo or as you call him Loke alive. All beings in the celestial world have a key. Even the celestial king. The reason most people don't know about the other types of keys is because that they don't want to be summoned or they wish to keep themselves reserved until a worthy master comes, or they wanted to wait for the celestial key user mage of the prophecy."

"So umm how many of these keys are there?"

"The celestial ones, about 3 or more. For the dragons, I don't know. There are many of them. They might or might not show themselves to you. Also I forgotto say this a certain spirit will help you with your celestial training. Well improving it."

"Who?"

"We'll get there eventually. But for now there are three dragons who told me a long time ago if you ever showed up they would help train first. The only catch is well we have to figure out your main element before you can start training with dragons at all."

"Why? Shouldn't it just come naturally?"

"Well your magical abilities with other elements would have killed yourself if it wasn't locked. By learning your main element you have a basic understanding of the other elements."

"So how do we find out my main element?"

"This ... pin I guess. I'm not really sure what it is."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have it if I didn't!"

"So, what do I do?"

"You hold it, while pouring you're magic into it."

"Umm, ok. I guess."  
I took hold of the pen, slowly pouring a steady amount of magic into it. It didn't seem to be changing. Maybe it needs more magic. I increased the magic flow to a faster pace, adding more until it would work. Ahh there it is.

"So what's my nature?"

"How should I know?"

"You mean you can't read this thing?"

"Nope. Supposedly the magic flowing into it will take shape."

"Great, just peachy. So how long does it take."

"Just look."

She was right, sort of, around my hand a little circle of water was forming.

"So I'm water."

"Yes, and your dragon just happens to be Aquafire. As changimg as her element. She has great sweetness, and a very rude shell. As snappish as they

come, but as patient a a tree."

"...Something tells me this is going to be a wild ride."

"Well I might as well call her."

"Dragons have cellphones?"

"Hahahahaha, no dearie, that was funny, but no. I connect to her through telepathy."

"Wait! What about the training with the spirits."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. I guess I will give you a summary of your new keys, or the ones willing to meet you. The ones who want to fight you you will meet later. First you shall meet, Yukia, prince of the celestial kingdom. He always wanted to meet the one of the prophecy, and I think I'll let him introduce himself." She threw the key to me which I luckily caught.

"What do I say, to open his door?"

"Opps! Open, gate of the Prince, Yukia."

"Open, gate of the Prince, Yukia!"

"Yahello! My name is Yukia, prince of the celestial kingdom. What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, I..."

"So you must be the one from the prophecy, interesting. You look much more refined and and less rugged than I expected. Anyway Lucy, I'll do my best to help you however I can."

"Uh, ok. So do you mind explaining my training."

"... Aww man, into the deep and heavy stuff already? Can't we just play around?"

"You're somewhat like my partner. Anyway, how old are you?"

"22, Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm 17, by the way."

"About the training, let's just put it off."

"We can't. I have to get stronger."

"Fine. I'll be teaching you how to use your spirits differently then you're used to. Such as, talking telepathically."

"When do we start?"

"After we get you acquainted with Orion. He probably wants to talk to you."

"Orion? As in the hunter Orion?"

"Yep, that's the one. And amazingly he typically lives in the human world."

"He can do that? He must be strong."

"Nah, just a expert on anything and everything."

"Sounds pretty stuck up."

"Wait 'til you meet him. He'll blow you away."

"Well, I guess we should get this over with."

"Yeah, I guess," He threw a key at me, silver, "here, use that. He's the gate of the hunter so you know what to say."

"Open, gate of the hunter, Orion."

"My dear Lucy, my beautiful darling, you smell like vanilla and strawberries-even sweeter than last we met."

"Oh, Hibiki. Uhh," my face dropped in disappointment,"so I assume you just come when ever I call your gate?"

"For you, most definitely, my darling."

"Well, Lucy should be learning telepathy soon. So, she should be able to talk to you in your mind." interjected Yukia."Besides," he continued,"We should get to work, you said you wanted to get stronger, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should meet Millie after all. She would make this easier time wise, since you have quite a journey before you."

* * *

Sorry guys that's my tragic end.


	4. Chapter 3

"Millie? You want her to meet Millie? Yukia have you lost you Blonde mind?"

Come to think of it I never really described Yukia in words. He was about my height. His ash blonde hair complemented his green eyes. It wasn't a green, it was emerald green. The that makes you want to forget anyone you've ever known and say he was your lover. He wore a black leather jacket, not a biker one. One that went down to your feet. Black pants, but they were more like jeans. His bracelet looked like a choker. The bracelet was encrusted with pink and purple amethyst, And maybe some pink sapphire. It was very worn. It looked like something a girl would wear.

"I just hope nothing bad happens."Hibiki said.

"Huh? Oh. Well, anyway let's just meet Millie."I said snapping out of my reverie. I wonder what they were talking about though.

"Good luck but I refuse to stay near her. Goodbye Lucy." 'poof' And he was gone.

"Look Lucy, Millie is very hard to, ... agree with. You will probably have to impress her first."

"Uhh. Ok I guess. Well where is her key, and what do I say?"

"Open, gate of the Timer, Millie."

"Kay kay. Open, gate of the Timer, Millie."  
~Poof~ Love the special effects!

"Who (pops a bubble gum bubble) are you?"  
In front of me was a hard core goth. She had black hair with purple tips, a winged heart necklace(the fake kind of heart like the ones you see in stores), she wore a onyx bracelet. Just the onyx on a chain, but her shirt was plain black with frayed ends, her jeans were black, the faded decals gave her the old century lover look. Her gum was grape(no surprise, it seems everyone in the world likes grape, except me), her shoes were very odd though. They weren't the standard combat boots of a normal goth. No, her shoes were bright red heels, and oddest of all the tip of the heel showed her toes.

"Hey, you, the person who just summoned me. Stop staring at me it's very rude, and you still haven't answered my question, who are you?  
And apparently she was a smart mouth.

"My name is Lucy Hea..."

"Actually nevermind I don't care who you are, just why did you summon me? No don't answer that. Why do you think you have the authority to summon me?"

"Yukia gave me your key to summon you."

"That explains why he's here in a way. But I want to know why you thought you could."

"Because I need to get stronger."

"That's not an answer. What makes you think I won't hurt you? Like I did with Jack."

"Jack, who's he?"

"You summoned me here without knowing what happened to my last owner? I would've thought Yukia or Orion would have told you. Interesting. I'll tell you my tale. All stars weren't created at the same time, but when a star is named a spirit attached to it is born with the same name. Back in ancient times they believed when a great person died they were reborn as stars. The principle is similar. I had been born the day my star was named. A year later to me at least, someone had found one of my keys. His name was Jack. Silver keys appear once the spirit can handle it. I only had one. Jack was my first and last owner. We were each others first summoning. Later Jack found Orion, but by then Jack and I had faced many battles together. He was quite the fighter, but he always needed an opening. I would stop time for a second or two, to give him the opening he needed. We had been winning all our battles that way. When he got Orion, we decided to take a harder job then usual. The mission was going smoothly, until a man came. He fought with us for hours. Jack was exhausted, and I was close to dead. I stopped time once more, but this time I had caught Jack in the blast by accident, but immediately after the blast I fainted. Orion took me back to the celestial world, to see if they could awaken me. It took me twelve days to awaken, but Jack and the man had be frozen in time for three years. And as such Jack had been considered dead. His life was destroyed. His girlfriend left with another man, because she thought he left her. When I brought time back together, he died about two weeks later, because his heart couldn't take the shock."

"That's horrible, but also not your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"You tried to help, and you fixed it as soon as you could. And everything that happened to Jack afterward was just bad luck."

"But."

"You didn't mean to destroy his life, so it's ok. Jack ended up fine."

"You're not even worried it could happen to you?"

"No, because I trust my spirits and would stop you before that happened."  
Disbelief crossed her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Then Millie started crying.

"I never would've thought anyone one would trust me again."

"Someone once told me that trust is like paper, once it's crinkled it can never be perfect again, but if the piece of paper wasn't ever crinkled it is still perfect."

"But you heard what happened."

"Paper and trust, have neither eyes, nor ears."  
Millie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then stood up.

"You know," she stuck out her hand,"I think you would make an awesome master, will you accept me as your spirit, is the question."

"Do I need to answer?"

"Lucy's right, I think her answer is pretty clear, don't you think, Millie?"

"Yeah. I do. And umm Lucy, take this," She pulled out her pocket a pair of earrings.

"Back before when I worked with Jack, he accidentally ran into dragon. The dragon was very nice, she gave these earrings to Jack. She told him if he ever ran into a girl he loved to give these to her. He was going to give these to the girl back then, but when he died he handed these to me. He said I was the one he loved, but back them I couldn't forgive myself for partially causing his death. I want you to have them."

"Why? Don't they prove Jack loved you?"

"That's why though."

"I don't understand."

"I believe you can change this world, and that you change the past, and the future."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Maybe not, but if it is, you can do it. I believe in you, and if Jack was here he would too."

"How long ago did Jack die?"

"To you, about 5 years, but to me, about 20 days."

"Millie, I accept, officially this time."

"That's a relief, I was sure she was going to kill you at first."Yukia inputed.

"Yukia, you have no faith in me, do you?"

"What? I was the one telling Orion to have faith in you! Oops! Forget I said that."

"Orion was here?"

"He left right before you came."

"Oh, he probably doesn't want to see me."

"Well I think you can fix that. Lucy, would you be so kind?"

"Sure, Open, gate of the hunter, Orion."  
(POOF)

"So Lucy, you and Millie made a contract?"

"Yeah, and she wants to talk to you." I grabbed Yukia's hand.

"Let's go Yukia."  
I dragged him to the nearest tree, which was a good half mile away.

"Lucy, do you want to start training? Or did you want to give them, their space?"

"Both, so Orion's power is the same as Hibiki's, right?"

"Yes, it is since they're the same person. Millie's power can pretty much slow or speed up time for anyone or anything. We call it... actually we always just called it a 'time skip'."

"A time skip? But you don't really skip through time. She can't go back, right? so wouldn't it be more of a 'stretch'. Since she only changes how long it takes to get to a certain point?"

"Guess it is. Maybe we'll just adopt the 'stretch' idea. Anyway, she can 'stretch' time, so you can probably understand why she would be useful for training."

"Umm, not really."

"She can make one minute be ten minutes to any person or any group."

"Oh, so she can make one year be seven, or vice versa."

"Yeah, but it's not recommended to keep using it in front of other people. You look either really slow or kindof fast. Let's say you stretch time so one second is two seconds. Now you go up the the market. If you go a little slower and talk sortof slow you look pratically normal, but if you forget you go a naticable amount faster. What would normally take you thirty minutes, becomes 15 minutes. So if its a ten minute run you'll be ok, but you have to be aware of the people around you."

"Oh that could be a problem."

"Millie can disable the effect of time instantly, if you tell her telepathically. So you'd have to sense the person first."

"I can't do that."

"And you'll learn with Velvinda. The first thing you'll probably be taught while the other dragons are still getting here is sensing, and getting used to dragon senses. It can drive someone crazy, by just smell alone. Imagine if a mile away, someone sprayed a horrible perfume, you could currently still smell it, especially if the scent left trails in your nose. You would still be able to smell it. The other dragons are going to be here within about a regular week. And if we stretch time so one second is three seconds, (one week is three weeks) you'll have three weeks of training with me and Velvinda. Velvinda with help you twice a day with your senses. In the morning and in the afternoon. This way you get time for both of us. Also I forgot to mention, Millie's stretching abilities, the magic used for long term stretches comes from the owner, so once a month you'll have to take a day off."

"Is that everything? Hey look Millie and Hibiki are coming back."  
Millie and Hibiki were walking toward us. They were holding hands. I bet they regained their friendship, not that it was ever gone.

"For now, do you want to meet them halfway?"

"Sure." Yukia and I started walking toward Millie and Hibiki, for once Hibiki didn't look perverted or jolly. He looked serious, but very light. In the way a really good friend makes you feel.

"Lucy, just so you know, your everything I hoped you'd be."  
But, before I could respond Millie quickly jumped in.

"So, Yukia, you filled Lucy in on what I can do right?"

"Yes, I did. Anyway, so you two are friends again?"

"Yeah, so Lucy do you have an idea of what kindof stretch you want?"

"Yukia mentioned one second for three seconds, I think I'll go with that. But he also said around people that you could undo the magic instantly. Is that literally instantly?"

"Yes, I can undo it instantly, even in the spirit world. There is a slight sting, when the magic is put on and released. I can put you through a test run real quick so you know what it feels like."

"Ok, go ahead." Millie raised a hand, she wrote down some invisible numbers in the air. A warm feeling arose in me, then everything went black.

* * *

And I'm late and i just finished this. These are twice as long they eventually will be so please, cut me some slack. And Thank You Minna! you guys have been so kind to me.


End file.
